


Diplomatic relations

by graytreason



Series: Show them yours, show them mine [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: Roy had an idea to spice things up and experiment a bit more. He wanted to see someone take his lover and Ed had just the person in mind..





	Diplomatic relations

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly thanks to vino_and_doggos for all the wonderful comments left on my works to give me a right good kick up the arse to start writing again... only for a heatwave to arrive and make me ill.. but during a rare moment that I'm well and active I've finally got round to posting this. I've got at least 2 more planned for this series so far so hopefully i'll get started on them soon.  
> Secondly the second story to favours I have deleted because it was a complete car crash. I'm now re planning it with a new plot and it already seems so much better.

Ed waited at the entrance, not helping but feel excited. Never would he have thought about having sex with another man when he was so engrossed, so in love, with Roy Mustang. Heck it would be the last thing on his mind if it weren't for his lover's suggestion. He looked up to the building he was waiting in front of. Coming to this place has turned out to be that extra spark to the relationship that he didn't even know it needed. More then just a thrill, sometimes it was a desire, that added extra stimulation making their sex lives even more invigorating and exciting.

  
"Have to say. I was expecting something more extravagant." Ed watched as Ling Yao stood before him looking at the seemingly abandoned looking warehouse. "Looks like a place where you murder someone and leave their body." He looked around the area to the broken fences and litter strewn alleyways. "Shady goings on, drug deals, black market wares."

  
"Well I doubt the owners want all of Amestris knowing what goes on inside, besides does it really matter what it looks like?"

  
"Well... no. As long as General Mustang's request is still active." He looked to the blond from the corner of his eye.

  
Ed smirked. "That it is." He walked to the front door, opening it to allow the Xingese royalty through. He watched as Ling looked around as he closed the front entrance for the double doors in front of them to open as soon as the latch clicked in place. It was now his turn to walk ahead and guide his guest to the front desk. He chatted with the receptionist for a few moments before a sheet of paper was placed on the counter top along with a pen. Ed took the writing implement and held it towards Ling. "You need to sign this."

 

The Emperor looked to the paper placed in front of him. "And what is it i'm signing?" He picked up the paper and begun to look over it's contents.

  
"A declaration. This is you agreeing that what happens in here, stays in here. If anything is mentioned on the outside and becomes public knowledge you will be prosecuted. Everything you own will belong to this place and the person who's private life you invaded. You signing this means you agree to bankruptcy no matter what."

  
"I lose my palace?" He looked up from the contract.

  
"Since you're the emperor you will lose Xing." Ed looked over the sheet and pointed out a certain section. "If the signed individual speaks out of what happened in here on the day he signed this declaration he will immediately surrender the country of Xing and declare it Amestrian territory."

  
Ling raised an eyebrow. "I do have a mouth on me, but I know when to keep it shut." He took the pen from Ed's hand and signed. "I'll prove that you can never take Xing from me."

  
Ed smiled as he watched Ling finish his signature. "Would you like to head upstairs now where the request will be fulfilled or there is a bar just through those doors." Pointing in the direction.  
"Is your beloved up there?" Ling questioned, Ed nodded. "You go to him, i'll be up soon." He grabs Ed's arm and pulls him close to mutter into his ear. "Spend a little time with him before you're all mine." The emperor slowly stepped backwards, letting his fingertips slide down Ed's arm.

  
The blond watched as the Xingese backed into the double doors leading to the bar, giving him a wink before he disappeared into the music filled room. It was only when the was out of sight that he felt the pleasant tingle down his spine. The feel of his breath on his ear and the tone of his voice set his nerves alight, his body was starting to react and he honestly couldn't wait for things to start. So much so that he quickly made his way up the stairs and into the designated room.

  
The visual stimulation was insane, the smell of sex strong. The cries of pleasure filling his ears and on the other side of the room was his lover, his eyes watching him as he walked closer and closer.  
"Everything alright?" Mustang asked with a questioned brow.

  
"Yeah." He smiled as he straddled his Roy. "He's downstairs taking it all in." Brushing his fingertip up his lover's neck to pull his chin upward. "You're the warm up act." He smirked before placing his lips to Mustang's, who more then happily accepted his role and in no time their kiss had deepened.

  
"Thought he got cold feet." Roy muttered during a quick parting for breath before resuming, his hands immediately pulling Ed's shirt from his trousers before dipping under the thin fabric to come in contact with skin and muscle.

  
"Never." Ed gasped as Roy's fingertips drifted against his abdomen. "Not when there's a guaranteed chance to fuck me."

  
Ed knew of Ling's desire, whenever he could the man would happily remind him, _'Just one night with you Edward, that's all I ask.'_ , reguardless of the fact that he was in a long term relationship. So when Roy brought up the topic of someone else Ling was, of course, the first to his mind.

  
Roy hummed in agreement inching his fingers higher until they were grazing the blond's nipples. "Can't fault him there." Their lips met once more, hungry and devouring as Roy teased the tanned body, his ivory hands running down his torso until he stopped at Ed's trousers. How he would love to strip his lover and play with him some more, but he was catering for someone else and that someone had just taken a seat right next to him.

  
"Emperor Yao." Roy broke this kiss before turning his attentions to Ed's neck.

  
"General Mustang." He replied.

  
"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Roy licked the column of Ed's neck before taking his lobe into this mouth and sucking on the skin.

  
"It was a request I simply could not refuse. It was a pleasant surprise to be offered something different from the usual official business." He made himself comfortable, watching as the two men continued.

  
Mustang pulled back and watched his hands roam around Ed's clothed body. It was probably best not to get further into it or there will be nothing left for their esteemed guest. "Do you want me to prepare him?" He looked over to the Emperor as his hand brushed against the hardness in Ed's trousers, causing the blond to moan in frustration and Ling to smirk.  
"When Edward is good and ready he can prepare himself in front of us."

  
Ed looked to Ling before giving Roy a slow and tender kiss, a kind and caring moment between lovers as his hand gently stroked Roy's cheek before pulling back. His eyes made contact with Roy's before he gave the older man a wink and removed himself from his lover's lap.

  
"Any specific requests?" Ed teased Ling by lifting the bottom of his untucked shirt a little to show him the muscle that was awaiting underneath.

  
Ling's eyes lingered on the exposed flesh before looking back at the blond's face. "Slowly. I want to see that body that has the General begging for more." Ling adjusted his position on the seat to a classic thinking and admiration pose, like someone looking at a piece of art in a gallery. His eyes carefully looking at every bit of Ed's newly exposed flesh as he unbuttons his shirt from the bottom up.  
Ed teased it, but he wasn't going to take of his shirt just yet, he felt the need to tease both men some more. His hands go straight to his belt, unbuckling the leather followed by the top button and fly, leaving the clothing exactly where it was. His covered, hard cock clearly visible in the gap his fly created. He ran his hand down the length of his body lightly, both sets of eyes watched as he brushed against his own dick, his mouth opened slightly with a moan as he made contact against his organ.

  
He walked towards Ling, under the watching and admiring eyes of Roy, and stopped just in front of him, letting the Xingese choose what will happen next. Ling lent forward, taking the top of Ed's trousers and slowly pulled them down, his eyes fixated on his member as it became more and more exposed.

  
Roy smiled at Ling's reaction. Those boxers were tight on Ed, leaving nothing to the imagination as the fabric hugged his cock, defining the shape and size to the dark patch at the tip. He watched as the Emperor rang his finger down the covered length, his erection twitching at the touch. Roy could feel his own cock twitching with excitement of what was going to unfold during this session.  
Ling tugged the rest of Ed's trousers down for the blond to step out of them before he grabbed his hips and pulled what was initially his dream man towards him. Ed placed both of his hands on either side of Ling's head on the back rest, leaning into the man's features, but stopping just short. The blond looked towards his lover, who was watching the two of them carefully. The older man nodded towards them before Ed closed the distance and place a chaste kiss on the lips of the other man. Ling grabbed Ed's hips again, this time Ed straddling him like he wanted the man to do before as their lips met again.

  
Mustang licked his lips as he watched the two men, his cock stirring for attention. Ed was a gorgeous sight, but him kissing another man just worked him up even more. He couldn't help but palm his crotch as their kiss deepened. His own lover's tongue twisting and twining with Xingese royalty. He knew how well Ed kissed and all the things he could do with that tongue. No matter what Ling's sexual experiences were Ed will still show him a thing or two.

  
Ed pulled back just as Ling was really getting into the kiss. "How would you like me to prepare myself?" He breath ghosted on Ling's swollen lips.

  
"Hands and knees." Ling gasped back with his need for air. "Doesn't matter which way you face because i'll be getting every view possible."

  
Ed smirked as he rose from his lap, leaning over to Roy who just so happened to have the tube of lubricant in his awaiting hand. He stood in front of him as he peeled his shirt off. Ling had not moved from his seat so he still had a perfect view. He watched as Roy appreciated his body, just under his watchful eye made his cock twitch in the confines of his underwear.

  
There was a playful tug of war as Roy handed him the tube, but kept a hold on the other end for a few seconds before releasing it to his lover. Both men smiled to each other before Ed turned his attention back towards Ling, taking the elastic of his underwear and slowly pushing the garment down, his cock springing out of it's confines. Amongst the noise of the room he could still hear as both men took a deep breath at the same time as he revealed his body in all it's naked glory. He watched as two pairs of eyes took in the sight before him as he slowly knelt to the floor. Taking the lube he poured a generous amount on his fingers, looking at Ling straight in the eye as he lent forward onto his free hand whilst the other reached backwards, stroking against his hole before inserting the first finger with a gasped breath.

  
"No matter how many men and women have shared my bed." Ling exhaled slowly as Ed prepared himself. "Nothing compares to this."

  
'This is only the beginning.' Roy thought as he watched Ling rise from his seat and slowly walk around Ed as he opened himself for him. Even if he couldn't see it happening he knew exactly when Ed added a second finger with that small intake of breath, the mouth that grew slightly wider as he scissored himself, stretching those muscles even further in preparation. With the third finger he moaned, no doubt carefully grazing a digit against his prostate, just like how Roy always did. Mustang focused on his features, the shit was silently mouthing his name as he looked at him through half lidded eyes. He was taking full advantage that he could tease his lover as much as he wanted and Roy couldn't do a damn thing about it. He would like nothing more then shove his cock into that mouth. The pressure was too much and he had to unbutton and unzip this trousers to at least relieve some of that intense pressure, yet his kept his eyes fixed on his blond.

  
Ling watched with desire as those fingers appeared and disappeared from Ed's prepared hole. He begun to undress himself pulling his casual shirt over his head. He wasn't keen on what he was asked to dress in for his journey here, but it was probably best that he didn't go into an erotic establishment such as this wearing his more casual Emperor clothes - he'd still stand out like a sore thumb. Trousers and pants removed in one go, leaving him in the same state as the man he has desired for so long.

  
Ed saw the clothes landing on the chair in front of him and looked to Roy as he felt Lings fingers wrap around his wrist as a means to stop. Ed would be lying if he said this was all entirely for Roy to watch, but he was going to have fun too. His lover wanted to see him get completely wasted on another man's dick, even the thought of someone doing that to him aroused him. The fact the Roy was watching him while it was happening worked him up even more. He smirked and winked at the older man, who's eyes had never left him for one moment.

  
"On your knees." Ling ordered and the blond more then happily replied raising from all fours and giving Roy a perfect view of his hard, needy member. The Emperor moved round to stand in front of Edward.

  
For the first time Ed's eyes graced the body in front of him in all it's naked glory. He was a master of martial arts and was incredibly quick on his feet and damn he had the body to show it. Of course Roy's would always be the body but Ling's was a close second. His golden orbs looked to the length standing proudly in front of him as a hand gently placed itself on the back of his head, guiding him closer to the organ. It was a pretty good size, but still couldn't compare it to the man who was watching mere feet away, but it was good to know that he would be just as filled as when Roy takes him.  
Ed leaned further to Ling's groin. He inhaled through his nose, scented soap and musky smell invaded his senses. That musky smell is what made him lean all the way, his tongue creeping out of his mouth and coming in contact with the shaft. Slowly he licked from base to tip, enjoying the gasps that had escaped the Emperor's mouth. The tip of his tongue circled the head, tasting the salty essence of his friend and sexual partner for the evening. Just that taste alone begged him for more, but before he could take the dick into his mouth it was moved away. He looked up to see Ling smirking down at him, he couldn't help but lick his lips still tasting the man's pre come.

  
"Where are my manners." Ling moved a few steps to the side, Ed turning on his knees to follow him. "Got to make sure your lover can see exactly what we are doing."

  
Ed looked to Roy, who merely smirked and nodded for the show to continue. The blond went straight back to his previous task, taking Ling's cock into his hand and placing it to his mouth.   
Curses escaped Ling's mouth as he watched as Ed worked his shaft, feeling his tongue caress him. Not one of his previous conquests ever worked him up like what Edward was doing. He'd hope that this wouldn't be the only time he gets to experience this.

  
Mustang watched with great interest as Ed had taken Ling in all the way. Knowing the feeling of his dick hitting the back of his throat, his gag reflex practically non existent after all the times the blond had taken him. How good the feeling was when Ed swallowed down his saliva and the muscles in his neck contracting around him for just a second. The way his tongue wrapped around the shaft as his head bobbed back and forth, even the little graze of teeth along the sensitive skin. Roy glanced to Ling's features seeing the pleasure gracing his face. It made him proud knowing it was his Ed doing that to him.

  
As much as Ling would love to shoot his load down Ed's throat he wanted nothing more then to release inside of that sinful body. He pulled himself out of his mouth with a pop. "Turn around." He ordered, the man doing exactly as he was told as he turned to Roy. "Did you get my record?"

  
Roy nodded remembering the test results he sent him concerning his sexual health. It was always best to be safe and sure, not wanting his desires to end up with Ed getting something nasty.

  
"I have your permission?" Heck wouldn't have had his dick in Ed's mouth if he didn't have his permission. Roy looked to Ed on his hands and knees awaiting his answer. "If Edward is fine without you wearing protection then so am I." He watched the blond nod in agreement before Mustang gave the go ahead.

  
Ling took the bottle of lube Ed presented to him and lathered his cock in the slick substance. Falling to his knees he positioned himself at Ed's entrance before slowly pushing inside, both men moaned at the feeling. Ling feeling bliss as Edward surrounded him and Ed with the feeling of being penetrated.

  
"How many times I have dreamt of this." Ling gasped as he lent over and kissed Ed's back and shoulders. "Let the General hear you Edward, let him know how you feel." He pulled back before he begun thrusting deep inside the blond, thankful of Ed's preparing there was no resistance. He gripped his hips as he increased the pace exhaling with every thrust in and inhaling every thrust out. Ed's body felt amazing, out of this world and he couldn't help but crave more.

  
Watching another man's hard cock enter his blond lover was something else. A tingle of excitement, watching as Ed gasped, moaned and cried out every time that cock rammed into him. The way his body moved back and forth as Ling held onto his hips. His eyes were glued to the scene in front of him, so engrossed as Ling pulled out, turning Ed onto his back, placing his legs on his shoulders and fucking him again, bending his blond in half as his pace grew harder and faster. Their lips connecting in desperate kisses between gasps for air.

  
Ling moaned as he could feel himself wanting to let go and release his load inside, but he just couldn't yet. Edward was so addicting, his smell of natural musk, his sound as he approached climax, his taste as they joined lips in a messy, yet lustful kiss. No, he needed this to last longer, much longer, no matter how much his body begged him.

  
He immediately stopped, much to the dismay of Ed, who couldn't help but curse under his gasps.

  
"Back on your knees, face your lover." Ling reluctantly pulled out of the heat and watched Ed very closely. As he slowly rose from his position. The look in his eyes as they settled on Roy was something he would never receive from the blond. It was the look of love, of complete trust. A time he thought Ed would be his, only neither of them were well acknowledged about love. Roy Mustang had claimed his heart and it was all but crystal clear to see. His feelings for Ed may dwindle even more over time, but that clearly wasn't going to be the case between these two.

  
Ling positioned himself behind Ed and pressed himself inside once more. "I want him to see just how much you are enjoying this." He whispered against the blond's ear as he placed a hand on his hip. "Let him hear you, let everyone hear you." Ling took Ed's lobe into his mouth a sucked on the flesh for a short moment before he resumed going slowly as he gently moved in and out.

  
Mustang watched as the Emperor's hand glided over Ed's abdomen with his fingertips. His other graced a nipple, taking it between his fingertips and clamping the sensitive nub. This was just pure teasing. A slow, relaxed rhythm as he made love to his blond, calming down what was clearly his building orgasm. Ling was definitely enjoying torturing them both. He kissed Ed's neck as his hands explored every aspect of Ed's body, causing the blond to moan again.

  
"You're perfect." Ling whispered in his ear before he suddenly gave one hard thrust and hit Ed's prostate causing the man to shout out in pleasure. "I want to come inside you so badly." He gave another single hard thrust.

  
"Do it." Ed gasped as Ling quickened the pace until he was fucking Ed hard and fast again.

  
Ed moaned loudly as his prostate was brushed again and again. His climax, which had faded when Ling slowed down, was coming back with tremendous force.  
"So close." Ling gasped as he begun to pump Ed's cock in time with his thrusts.

  
Roy was so absorbed in the sight of the two men moaning, panting and sweating. Ed looked so beautiful, he always did anyway, but during sex he was radiant. So full of blissful pleasure as his eyes grew wide, crying out as he came to climax. His load releasing over his outstanding body, trying it's best to cling to the wet skin. He moaned again as Ling came as well, deep inside him. The Emperor holding him tight as Ed milked all he could from him.

  
It was definitely a sight that will be burned in his mind and used when Ed isn't around to help him.

  
"Fuck." The Emperor gasped as he littered Ed's neck and shoulders with kisses before turning Ed's face towards him and leaving a long, lingering kiss on his lips. Ed taking the upper hand and deepening their kiss and letting their tongue slowly embrace and caress.

  
They parted as Ling removed himself from inside Edward, brushing the sweaty blond hair out the way as he did.

  
Ed turned and looked to his lover, clearly happy with the events of the evening and reacting to the sight of the Emperors release running down his thigh, but one thing was amiss. The man was still hard even after all that. The times he glanced over to him he was clearly stroking himself, but he was still clothed, apart from his open shirt. He turned back to Ling who was basking in the moment, stroking whatever bit of skin he could tenderly. "You don't have to go anytime soon do you?"

  
Ling shook his head. "I'm yours for a while longer."

  
Ed smiled. "Good. Because Roy isn't fully satisfied."

  
"Can't say I am either." Ling glanced towards the General. "You have something in mind?"

  
Elric gave a curt nod before kissing the Emperor, his fingertips gliding over his toned physique, simple touches that will set the mood once again. Letting things get heated as their tongues fought for dominance. It resembled a desperate clinch, two lovers separated for so long finally back with each other and only had one thing on their mind. Ling laid Ed down and rutted into his groin, slowly and eventually bringing both of their organs back to hardness. It was then everything stopped, calmed down and went slowly.

  
Roy watched it unfold in front of him, of course there was that little pang of jealousy that he wasn't the one making Ed moan and groan with the touches, but the sight of Ed getting fucked by someone else was so stimulating. He was so focused on the sight he realised he forgot about himself. He would like nothing better then to take Ed there and then, to pound him just as hard as Emperor Yao, to fill him with his release. What stopped him was that it as agreed by all three of them that any sexual contact would be between Ed and Ling. When Ling left Ed was all his again.

  
He made a mental note in future to make sure he can join the affray.

  
Ed rose from the floor and made his was over to where he was seated, he couldn't help but admire the sight of the tanned, naked body before looking his lover in the eye. Ed lent in closer, his arms on either side of the headrest, his lips ghosting his own before turning to speak against his ear.

  
Or so he thought until a deep exhale left the blond's mouth, followed by a curse. He looked behind his lover to see Ling behind him. He didn't have to see it to know that the man was inside his lover again.

  
"Fuck." Ed gasped again as Roy closed his eyes and listened to him. "Roy.."

  
The tone in Ed's voice as he said his name sent the most pleasant tingle down his spine straight to his groin.

  
"Roy.." He moaned again. "Touch yourself... let me see."

  
Roy didn't need to be asked twice as he released his member from his underwear and begun to stroke himself. He listened carefully to Ed's breathing, knowing exactly when Ling was thrusting inside him and stroked himself in time.

  
"Faster.." Ed moaned lightly as both men picked up the pace. The blond looked to Roy's hand seeing his hardness leaking pre cum. He licked his lips before speaking in his ear. "Fuck Roy... I want."

  
"Tell me what you want." He gasped as his hand worked harder.

  
"I want to come.... over you."

  
Roy moaned. Curse his younger man, everything he did and said turned him on.

  
As Ling thrust hard and fast into Ed the blond moaned more and more into Roy's ear, driving the older man to the edge. 

  
"Oh fuck!" Ed cried as he came over his lover.

  
Roy felt the hot release over his torso, he loved that feeling, he loved the noises Ed made when he came. The blond was still moaning as Ling kept up this pace, desperate to release inside him again. All this stimulation had finally reached it's peak as Roy came hard over himself, his own release blending with that of Ed's as Ling was the final one to finish deep inside.

  
"If we have an extra person again.." Roy panted in Ed's ear. "..I'm going to have to join in.... as amazing as that was.... it was torture at the same time."

  
"Well I have to see how well you take someone else."

  
"Wait. Roy takes it?" Ling reached over to the wipes next to them and begins to clean himself up. "I thought it was only you Edward."

  
The two Amestrians looked at each other.

  
"Yes. We alternate who 'takes' whom." Roy responded.

  
Ed smirked as he rose to a standing position, looking over his shoulder. "The great Emperor Yao has never taken it up the ass?" He watches as Roy wipes the remains of his first orgasm from his body before indicating him to turn around and face Ling.

  
"Honestly, I never thought about it." He replied. "None of the men in the harem ever brought it up."

  
"Because you're the Emperor, why would they suggest something different." Mustang watched as another man's release ran down Edwards leg before taking a fresh wipe as he continued to clean his lover's body. "But you are missing out."

  
"Is it really that good?"

  
"It's just as exciting, exhilarating when Ed takes me. Never gets tiring. It's just a shame you don't have much time left and Ed is too exhausted to show you just how amazing he can be."

  
"Why don't you do it?" Ed questioned.

  
"Edward, this was your arrangement. It wouldn't be wise reguardless of where were are if the General, and next Führer of Amestris were to have any sort of sexual meeting with the Emperor. Both sides could take advantage and could easily turn to blackmail should we be unsettled about things."

  
"If one person in here saw, regardless of the rules in place they could bring two of the lands powerful leaders down." He walked to his clothes and proceeded to dress himself.

  
"Okay okay, I get it."

  
"Though I would be interested on my next visit, roles reversing, if you're willing... next time." Pulling his shirt back over his head.

  
"We'll wait and see, besides as soon as you get back to your Harem I'm sure they would jump at the chance to penetrate the Emperor."

  
Ling smiled and held his hand out to Roy, who shook it with his clean hand. "Thank you for the privilege of allowing me to do something so intimate with your lover."

  
"Less of the formalities. We offered, you accepted."

  
Ling bowed in thanks before holding his hand out to shake Ed's. "I'll take my leave." Ed shook it, but then pulled Ling close to give one last kiss to his close friend. It would have been nice if he could have stayed longer, but duty calls.

  
As soon as the man had left the room Roy grabbed Ed and pulled him down so he was straddling his lap. Quickly claiming his lips in a heated kiss. Ed made himself comfortable as he melted into his lover's embrace. He was all Roy's again, the man he loved, the man he would always crave.

  
When they parted Roy kept his lover close, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb and smiled. "When you're ready we'll go home."

  
"You don't want to carry on here?" Ed questioned clearly knowing this wasn't enough for Roy's sexual appetite.

  
"I want to lavish you in the privacy of our own home." He kissed the blond's neck before whispering in his ear. "And I plan to take my sweet time."


End file.
